


Nacer como Vinsmoke

by Hallconen



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, M/M, Polar Tang, Recuperacion y Operaciones, Saga Vinsmoke y Wano con diferente resultado, Un punto de vista surrealista de Sanji, Whole Cake AU
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallconen/pseuds/Hallconen
Summary: El regalo que Reiju le dio al final de la guerra no favoreció al Blackleg que buscaba morir bajo las órdenes de Luffy… Law tiende a resguardar al cocinero hasta que la batalla contra Kaido termine. Spoilers y coincidencias con sucesos del manga 812+!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tipo; Universo Onepiece pero con un giro diferente en la saga Wholecake a Wano.  
> Pairing: Law x Sanji.  
> Advertencias; Recapacitacion, Mencion de muertes (¿?). Operaciones descritas.

**+++H+++**

-Claro que me cercioré de que Zoro no anduviera solo por ahí,- Con una palmada de un colega a otro, animaba a cierto cocinero. –El agua sube todos los días y lo hacíamos dormir en la fortaleza.-

Ussop contaba los días que la otra mitad de los Sombreros de paja se restringieron moverse del elefante gigante, -Todas las noches los Minks le daban bebidas como “tributo”, así que no hubo problema alguno,- El nariz-larga seguía los pasos de Blackleg, sus ligeros pies apenas se marcaban sobre el moldeable suelo.

-Bien, ese maldito césped-andante al fin entiende su posición…- Dio otra calada a su cigarrillo, escuchaba a los guardianes del bosque rondar las alturas. –No les sucedió nada a las hermosas bailarinas de Dressrosa, ¿o sí?, ¿Robin-Chan está bien?-

El nariz-larga le conto omitiendo la ayuda de la arqueóloga contra Diamante y sus otros apoyos, todos los involucrados terminaron bastante jodidos salvo que las heridas del rubio eran más recientes. -Ya estamos mejor,- 

Ussop sonrió abiertamente conociendo que la pregunta era por el bienestar de todos los Sombrero de paja restantes y por la princesa a la que extorsiono con sus cursilerías.

La compañía de Ussop se debía a que todo el resto de la alianza discutía los nuevos avances antes de que Luffy gritara “¡En marcha!” o que se lanzara de nuevo al mar con todo y tripulación, menos con Sanji, por el que el peli-negro no fue nada sutil al ordenarle que se recuperara o se quedase atrás.

Zou no es tan grande, es solo que muchos de sus aliados animales cooperaban con su capitán para que el cocinero no le descubriera contando los desastres de su derrotada familia.

Anteriormente, el oji-azul salió del barco después de ser dado de alta, alcanzo a saludar a Ussop y después de que el tirador le abrasara con cariño no había ninguna otra alma esperando su llegada, para cuando llamaba a la atractiva Nico, sus amigos se perdieron en el bosque pese que la presencia de Pedro le seguía.

Sanji se tambaleaba con pesadez, de lado a lado, aunque su cuerpo constaba de su poco peso corporal y los sutiles músculos que desarrollo, los Vinsmoke le dieron un mal tiempo, demasiado similar a su experiencia de niño.

Los cigarrillos que consumía eran medicinales, el doble de neutralizantes para su dolor.

Con suma facilidad escapo de la espantosa _isla de las maravillas_ a la cocina del Thousand Sunny pretendiendo que sus muñecas ya no ardían después de las quemaduras que Ichiji le regalo, pretendía que la electricidad de los Minks no le alteraban pese que era inevitable recordar los ataques combinados de Judge y Niji mas todos los soldados sacrificados que agradecían servir a la las estrategias de sus generales.

El hermano mayor recibió sus mejores patadas, fue la batalla más larga a pesar de que Luffy dijo no haber _tenido piedad contra Judge_... Al mismo tiempo de su batalla definitiva, Niji apuntaba a los brazos y manos  de Sanji _exclamando que le desfiguraría por completo_ , incluso usaba su ejército personal para ocultarse de Blackleg.

No deseaba recordar nada por el momento.  Whole Cake podría llamarse un paraíso inagotable para los de su profesión, sin embargo el propósito de la isla no le sentida de ninguna manera, estaban totalmente locos.

…

Con precaución Sanji llamo la atención de Pedro, quien procuraba seguirle sin que sospechase, no obstante, no era fácil engañar al rubio.

Le pidió que llamase a los suyos para guiarle a donde Luffy y Law se escondían de él, sin embargo no sobraba que el tirador se opusiera a lo que Sanji tenía derecho de hacer presencia, Pedro también le recomendaba que le acompañase a ver como el pueblo superaba el ataque de Jack de hace un mes pero se negó a las opiniones.

Estando excluido de las estrategias, exigió que le respetasen como pirata e integrante.

Por fin con un trayecto verdadero, Sanji tomo su ritmo al seguir las instrucciones de su salvaje amigo. Tras unos minutos se toparon con algunos integrantes de los Piratas del corazón quienes pasaron la voz a su capitán en el interior del edificio donde Nekomamushi les ofreció techo.

El mismísimo Trafalgar salió, esperaba ver a sus compañeros piratas en suelo debido a la terquedad de Blackleg por entrar, no obstante el peli-negro se acercó percatándose de la conmoción entre sus colegas.

Penguin apareció de entre el conjunto de piratas pidiéndole a su Capitán que se apresurara.

Detrás de Law seguían Nami y Robin, ellas admitían que era importante que se separaran de los demás asegurando que el rubio ya no les buscase.

La conmoción del momento se basaba en el cuerpo de Sanji en el suelo siendo atendido por uno de los asistente de operaciones del cirujano, el repentino desfallecimiento del cocinero puso a los capaces en acción pese que quien tenía la última palabra ante todos los síntomas era el Capitán.

-Lleven a Blackleg-ya al barco, no hay tiempo para más,- Levanto su mano eligiendo a los tripulantes adecuados para trasportarle. –Definitivamente no será parte de la guerra.-

**++H++**

-Obedezcan la indicaciones de Tony-ya, ¿Tendremos lo necesario?-

-¡Si, Capitán!, ¡Nos cercioramos de reabastecer en su ausencia!,- Reporto uno de los tripulantes mediante corrían a la dirección donde el Polar Tang se localizaba.

-¡Lo hizo!,- Renegó razón de su última enemiga, -¡Llegue tarde y lo hizo!- Exclamo la navegante de los Sombreros de paja, Trafalgar se había distraído lo suficiente como para no darse cuenta de que la peli-naranja quería seguirles el paso.

Nami corría casi a la par de los demás piratas, deseaba tocar al rubio, rogarle que le perdonase por ser tan distraída, buscaba siquiera sentir su pulso ya que por culpa de la horrible familia del NorthBlue, Sanji sufría las percusiones de las batallas contra cada uno de los miembros del ejército.

La mano de Law aparto la de Nami, cerciorándose de darle a entender que sería imprudente que hicieran contacto, la piel del cocinero comenzaba a tornarse rosa, un fucsia que lucía más tóxico que adorable. Por debajo de sus ojos la plaga de la supuesta enfermedad provocaba el sangrado de su nariz que bajaba por su camisa y demás vendajes.

La improvisada camilla para Sanji eran cinco integrantes de los Piratas del corazón sosteniendo cada parte de sus extremidades, a un paso establecido no perdían el ritmo.

-Déjenlo en el segundo nivel, apliquen las primeras formulas,- Instruyo antes de transportarlos al submarino. –Pronto los acompañare.- Colgó la llamada del caracol que hacia contacto con Chopper.

Asimilaron sus instrucciones y asintieron sin duda. -A la orden, Capitán.-

Desaparecieron al cubrirse por el manto azul de Trafalgar, al percatarse de que llegaron a la cubierta del barco, los piratas que cuidaban del lugar abrieron las puertas. El camino de sangre que dejaban por los pasillos se limpiaba por los demás integrantes, aunque luciera como un submarino común, el interior debía permanecer impecable.

Atendieron a Blackleg tal las instrucciones del Capitán, su decisión fue sabia al advertir de que la distancia y los recursos no se comunicaban inmediatamente, perderían tiempo al traer lo necesario así como el arriesgarse a tomar lo que la tribu le ofrecía.

Hace unos minutos Law escucho las travesías y las dificultades del equipo de rescate contra Bigmom, pese que a mitad de la narración le hicieron abandonar al grupo de Luffy, apenas si escucho sobre _la tecnología de los Vinsmoke_ en el momento en que el testarudo cocinero empeoro. El peli-negro tenía preguntas que hacer antes de abandonar Zou con potentes debilidades contra el Rey de las bestias.

Uno de los sombreros de paja se acercó a darle la información necesaria sobre cómo se contagió, por desgracia la anécdota de la navegante y el capitán no le fue útil.

¿Y saber quién fue el que lo implanto?, Una mujer que poseía la habilidad de dar y absorber veneno, posiblemente los catorce días que se ocultó en el sistema del cocinero daban una pista de su composición, sin embargo la procedencia era de un usuario…. El simple hecho de ser un veneno requería crear la solución que le contraatacase.

¿Existía un tiempo límite?, desconocía si lo había…

**++H++**

La aventura continuaría sin manera de volver por pistas entre los restos del Germa 66.

La alianza se movió, regresaron al mar y zarparon buscando la forma de no involucrar la población de los Minks, tenían suficiente con esperar otro ataque de Jack, no obstante Luffy quería interceptarle antes de que atacaran a los amigables animales que le dieron banquetes tras banquetes todos los días.

Los Sombreros de paja volvieron a su barco en compañía de algunos de los guardianes dispuestos a defender su hogar, claramente no volverían por medio del mismo navío, pero no sería problema robar un transporte a la manera pirata.

Por otro lado, los Piratas del corazón navegaban en óptimas condiciones, los ingenieros controlaban la ruta al izar la vela en lugar de seguir el paso al Thousand por debajo del agua.

Al adentrarse en una de las habitaciones del submarino, Sanji reposaba inconsciente,  ambos de sus ojos fueron sellados con pequeños trozos de cinta médica, las vendas cubrirían demasiado ya que se tomaba una cronología de la intensidad del color que invadía su piel, el veneno actuaba en contra de su vista así como sus pulmones.

Las manchas en su piel avanzaban como raíces, en dos días el caminar del veneno era muy lento apenas si seguían siendo una vistosa sombra en sus ojos semejante al maquillaje arruinado de un Okama.

**++H++**

Las largas noches se debían al cielo sin luna, las mareas se calmaban y se retraían en corrientes contrarias entre a vientos mudos, los barcos permanecieron estancados dos noches más. Aprovecharon la cercanía de una isla para reabastecer los alimentos crudos que Luffy consumía en son de molestia mezclada con ansiedad.

Nami se empeñaba en repartir las recetas fáciles del libro de cocina de Sanji, a quien le tocase ser el responsable se agotaría preparando todas las porciones de comida de más allá de los ocho auténticos integrantes.

En el Polar Tang las conversaciones dentro de la habitación no temían despertar al cocinero, sus cuatro días en coma perturbaban las esperanzas de Chopper, Law soportaba noches sin dormir ya que debía cargar con la mirada de Luffy encima de lo que ambos médicos hacían por el oji-azul.

-Es complicado terminar la solución sin el manual.-

-Peor aún prepararla 15 veces al día sin saber qué estas atacando.-

-¿Alguien sabe a qué es alérgico este pirata?.-

-¡Que el capitán te escuche, idiota!, Debiste leer el expediente antes de ser voluntario en el equipo-

Los cuatro miembros presentes retomaron su seriedad cuando la puerta se abrió para dejar pasar al mencionado cirujano, justo en el momento en que la escotilla se cerró, el paciente despertó.

Sanji se sentó con el similar movimiento de sus viejas heridas, hacia parecer que el dolor en sus hombros fuera peor que las manchas en su cara. Una de las manos del tez-blanca exploraba la cama localizando la orilla de esta, recorrió al tacto todas las extensiones encintadas a sus brazos, tras sentir la manta sobre él, Sanji retrajo sus manos así mismo, buscando por tales esposas con las que fue aprisionado en su antiguo hogar (No un acogedor hogar, siempre le conocía como la mazmorra donde nació).

El silencio y las miradas fijas de todos los presentes se interrumpieron debido a la imprudencia del cocinero por desacomodar y enredar las vías ensartadas en su brazo.

Los ayudantes intervinieron al detener el goteo de algunas vitaminas que eran lentamente consumidas por el veneno.

Sin percatarse del desorden que provocaba, sus dedos reposaron en las pequeñas cintas en sus ojos, de las que Law temía que tras sus parpados se encontrara el núcleo del parasito. Water le advirtió que no tocase su cara.

Su ceguera le despertó curioso y alerta ante lo desconocido del olor y el silencio.

Trafalgar dudaba de lo que produjera el contacto con las puntas de los dedos del oji-azul que presentaban el pigmento de ese rosa maligno. El paciente era rebelde a las palabras del moreno.

El cirujano lucia terriblemente agotado al lidiar con tan perturbado rubio, no tenía energía suficiente para entender la inconformidad y alteraciones de Blackleg.

_El tiempo que Law empleaba fuera de la habitación era para encontrarse con Chopper en el comedor del Sunny, el reno dijo haber curado los mismos síntomas en los demás Sombreros de paja pero Sanji lo había ocultado largo tiempo entre su sangre._

El cocinero insistió en quitarse su supuesta venda, por lo que Trafalgar uso el extremo de Kikoku para apartar los dedos de su cara.

Lo curioso de la reacción del rubio fue que se asustó al sentir tal frio objeto contra su palma, cerro su puño y volvió a abrirlo esperando toparse con tal frio metal, estando a ciegas busco con ambas manos la espada, sus dedos recorrían la piel y el oro con el que se decorada, murmuro el alias con el que se refería a Roronoa pese que toco la suavidad blanca de la espada.

-Law.- Murmuro, la poca saliva volvía ronca su voz.

-Vuelve a recostarte Blackleg-ya, cualquier otra oposición ante el personal será motivo para sacarte de aquí.- Siguió usando su espada para empujar al paciente tal como si evitara el contacto con el rubio.

Sanji siguió con lo suyo al fugarse de su cama, las sospechas de Law sobre lo que pasaba con el cocinero se basaban en que no volteo a donde su voz, agregando que experimento con llamarle tal como Zoro le insultaba, insistió por su atención al ver como sus pies llegaban al suelo.

Los cuatro piratas presentes empujaron al chico _envenenado_ a su cama, entre jaloneos el tez-blanca desprendió las cintas en sus ojos, permitiéndole al Capitán ver como el iris azul cambio al mismo rosa que le invadió. Lucia saludable pese al inusual color.

Trafalgar pidió que soltasen a Sanji mientras este parecía contemplar la habitación, al mismo tiempo el cirujano busco la atención de sus ojos con una pequeña luz de linterna.

Sin reacción ni atención por parte del cocinero, el capitán de los Piratas del corazón tomo en cuenta el día en que despertó y que efectos creaba el veneno.

-Law,- Volteaba desconcertado de lado a lado, humedecía sus labios y repetía el nombre del cirujano insistiendo creer que su voz no funcionaba.

–Llévame al océano,- Su petición comenzó como un grito a un tono normal, ciertamente pronunciaba con duda. De pie en medio del cuarto, el cabizbajo Blackleg pretendía salir del barco con el peli-negro como su lazarillo.

El moreno dejo su espada a manos de un asistente, se acercó al rubio por la espalda tomándole de su camisa, transporto a ambos inmediatamente al piso superior, cerca de una de las ventanas abiertas recargo a Sanji frente a ella para que percibiera la débil briza de las olas.

La frescura del exterior le recorrió en un escalofrió. La temperatura, el olor… auténticamente era lo que le pidió, y… _¿Dónde estaba?, ¿Y las olas? ¿La luz que se reflejaba sobre el mar?,_ El barco se mecía y el agua chocaba contra la proa…. _¿Por qué no lo escuchaba?_

El pánico inundo la boca de su estómago, a imprudentes golpes los latidos en su garganta subieron a su cabeza lastimando lo que quedaba de sus tímpanos, agudizaba sus oídos gritando incoherencias tras tirarse al suelo de rodillas con su frente contra la fría pared del Submarino. -¿¡Dónde están las _voces_!?.- Pregunto en un grito, o eso creía él, para Trafalgar sonaba como el primer paso a la demencia.

Repetía su comportamiento hasta ser la débil sombra del increíble pirata que el Roba-corazones conoció en Punk Hazard.

La agonía de su depresión llamo indirectamente a Luffy, quien encontró a ambos. Sin palabras de por medio el Sombrero de paja levanto a Sanji para mirarle cara a cara, de frente a frente sin distancia entre ellos Sanji se relajó cediendo ante los brazos de su Capitán.

El calor y protección que Monkey le daba ciertamente concordaba con la fuerza de su Haki, aunque ya no contase con el suyo, Luffy era el único _que mostraba sus verdaderos colores en la oscuridad._

Reiju Vinsmoke cumplió con su amenaza, _Que volvería a convertirlo en el niño inútil que era para Judge, excepto que esta vez lo seria para Luffy._

Law entendía que su presencia no importaba entre ellos, las tácticas de Luffy no tenían forma de ser aplicadas a otros pacientes, el chico del chaleco rojo tenía el talento nato de re-formar la cordura.

Sus trucos también funcionaron con Trafalgar al salir de Dressrosa.

El Cirujano encendió un cigarrillo para entregárselo en mano al rubio, Chopper le aconsejo que le diera uno por si acaso, por si se encontrase incapaz de ayudar.

-No toques a nadie más hasta salir limpio de cuarentena, Luffy-ya-

Con tal brusca despedida Trafalgar desapareció junto con el cocinero.

**++H++**

El reno de nariz-azul se convirtió en su **Walk Point** para correr a la habitación del cocinero, aunque Pedro ganase en tal falsa carrera, este no tenía permitido entrar.

Sanji seguía despierto y erguido en su cama. Robin ya se encontraba ahí gracias a una de sus réplicas que verificaba lo que escucho de Trafalgar en cuanto este apareció en el Sunny.

El cocinero movía su cabeza en dirección a los lugares con más movimiento mediante que Tony corría de lado a lado re-ubicando lo que necesitaba dentro del cuarto privado.

-Chopper.- El vacío de su voz le aterraba, pese que estaba seguro de que el movimiento de su lengua y labios e incluyendo el aliento que uso debió crear ese nombre.

Probablemente le escucharon, ya que el aroma de Robin-Chan emanaba a su derecha.

A ella le saludo formando un corazón con sus dedos mostrándoselo a mirada perdida pero sonrisa ridícula.

 _La enfermedad de su estupidez jamás seria curada_.

**++H++**

El tabaco calmaba la ansiedad salvo que no aliviaba su falta de sensaciones, otro tipo de hiervas deberían llevarle a otra realidad en donde no tendría que ver este tenebroso ambiente.

Sus ojos están abiertos, sentía su propio parpadeo.

En el interior de la habitación, sin el mar reflejando la luna ni estrellas, la ceguera del cocinero era oscuridad pura que consumió su visión, no noche que filtraba la usencia de luz. Ni siquiera la artificial sobre ellos iluminaba.

Increíblemente existían diferentes negros, más profundos que otros, pese que ningún gris se mostraba aun, el suelo era un gigantesco hueco trasparente sin fondo, las paredes lucían infinitas, aunque las siluetas de sus compañeros era un negro más intenso que el de sus propias manos cuando se examinó así mismo.

Extraños hilos de oro dibujaban la forma de sus amigos, eran líneas más finas que la tinta de Kanjuro… Le incomodaba que el hilo que rodeaba a Law fuera tan inquieto, como si quisiera desprenderse y ahorcarle. _¿Cómo sabía que era el?,_ El peli-negro era más alto, tenía el cabello revuelto y cargaba con su larga espada que resulto ser su primer gris en dos días.

 _El gris era la presencia de los demonios._ Pero una gran excepción era Luffy, este resaltaba en su personal película monocromática con los mismos colores con los que le conocía.

¿Por qué no volvía a visitarle?...

Tiro su cigarrillo en cuando estuvo cerca de quemar sus labios, alguien más lo tomo al dejarlo caer como reacción ante el calor. Sanji protegió sus manos una con otra, las movió por su propio cuerpo identificando la ropa que tenía, la gran cantidad de sabanas por debajo y encima de él, había más cables y vías que salían de sus muñecas.

Arriesgándose a llamar la atención exploro entre su propia oscuridad, encontró la mesa a su izquierda, la cabeza de la cama eran tubos fríos que se recargaban en la pared de madera.

No había más que alcanzara ahí acostado.

Se acomodó para dormir…

**++H++**

El plato en su mano está lleno, pesado, salvo que sin ver el contenido sumergía la cuchara. El pequeño aparato en su dedo _que deducía su ritmo cardiaco_ derribaba la cuchara a cada momento, no veía ninguno de los cables junto a su cama. Posiblemente hacia ruido al sorber la sopa, tal vez.

Permanecía quieto sentado al filo de la cama, reusando que alguien más que Chopper le diera otra vez la cuchara que caída al piso. Bastaba con levantar su mano a palma abierta pidiendo que nadie se le acercase.

Ante los ojos del pequeño reno, el desperdicio de alimentos que presenciaba no sería aceptable para el oji-azul. Era una sopa, con trozos muy grandes de vegetales que caían cuando Sanji no abría suficiente sus labios. Consumió solo los fideos, esos no perdían el camino a su boca.

Derribo su bebida al tomarla por sí mismo de la mesa, por accidente derramo el resto de su desayuno sobre la mesa movible, sin embargo no tenía percepción alguna de la profundidad por lo que dependieron de Robin para salvar todo aquello que el rubio derribaba.

…

-¿No puedes hacer lo mismo que con los niños?- Nami creía que las posibilidades de la Ope Ope era infinitas, que no dependía de las leyes realistas para operar.

La visita del día se limitaba a tres personas, Law incluyéndose como la tercera.

-No es lo “mismo”, el libro que robaste describía el comportamiento y almacenamiento del veneno en el cuerpo, esta vez los ojos y parte de su cabeza son campos desconocidos para mí,- Ilustro al pequeño Reno que acompañaba a la navegante.

-¡Te traeré los libros que necesites!, Si tienen palabras raras entonces Robin también ayudara.- De una manera u otra, Chopper se mentía así mismo, y eso se debía a la inutilidad de recursos del océano que atravesaban.

-No se trata de teoría.- Admitía que no tenía experiencia. No culpaba la insistencia de cada Sombrero de paja, pese que solo faltaba el espadachín por renegar. -Soy un novato ante este misterio, gravemente aún más con semejante amenaza.-

Los tres suspiraron evitándose mutuamente, voltearon donde el tez-blanca, quien tenía ambas manos sobre sus ojos tapándolos. Al peli-negro le desesperaba el poco alimento que consumió, a Nami le incomodaba como sonreía cuando ella se acercaba, Chopper le acompañaba a asearse para que nivelase el agua de la tina y le ayudara con los botones de su ropa, ambos salían y le guiaba de nuevo a su cama.

**++H++**

A plenas horas de la madrugada los Piratas del Corazón se alistaban para ir a tierra firme.

-Cierren el primer nivel, clausuren el camino al segundo, para cuando me retire la puerta se abrirá solo para mi.- Arreglo su gabardina así como su sombrero preferido.

-Nico-ya, No entraras a su habitación, salvo que te pediré que colabores con tu fruta para que Sanji-ya no sospeche tu ayuda, se volvió obstinado y no se moverá hasta estar seguro de estar por su cuenta.-

Tomo su espada y señalo las demás maletas que necesitaría llevar. Un trio de ayudantes alistaba la pequeña barca.

La peli-negra asintió obedientemente retirándose al interior del submarino.

-La isla es cuna de piratas y cazadores. Volveré mañana.- Advirtió a sus curiosos colegas cerciorándose de que seguían siendo la misma cantidad que ayer.

Tras el ataque de Apoo y Hawkins, la alianza se separó al toparse con las corrientes gemelas que arrastraron ambos barcos a diferentes destinos que debían recorrer hasta llegar al final si querían volver a verse, la que ellos tomaron se acercaba al territorio de Barbanegra.

La interferencia de estos supernovas pospuso su guerra contra Kaido (Quien confrontarían ese mismo día), Luffy había dado por hecho de que Blackleg seguiría encerrado hasta ser curado, su presencia era parte de la fortaleza del trio monstruoso pese que este término por ser un dúo _plus_ Law.

-Bepo, localiza a Sombrero de paja, para cuando vuelva seguirán con las reparaciones y el re-abastecimiento del barco.-

…

Las inmensas montañas azules de la isla ocultaban perfectamente las cuevas de cada bruto cazador, de alguna forma los hombres que el cirujano atrapaba hacían lucir lujoso un insípido hueco en las rocas, los muebles parecían sacados de los hoteles de Sabaody, sus municiones eran bastas tal como las de un revolucionario, incluso el resto de sus víctimas era tan miedosos como los nobles.

Tras siete horas y treinta operaciones después, Trafalgar descanso ante el calor de la chimenea, allanando todas las guaridas a su alcance término dormido mientras sus acompañantes extraían el tipo de sangre que necesitaban.

Para antes de la media noche el Capitán tenía disponibles múltiples voluntarios para sus prácticas, jamás arriesgaría su latente temor en el primer intento. Desprendía cabezas y desechaba lo que restaba de sus cuerpos.

Gracias a su talento y sus habilidades de demonio, Law comprendió sus nuevos saberes reconociendo que la fresca experiencia le atraería excelentes condiciones de confianza para el verdadero evento.

El bote que utilizaban para volver se abasteció con docenas de sangre y ordenados pares de ojos azules que apenas se asemejaban al verdadero océano en el interior de Sanji (considerando la opinión del peli-negro).

Trafalgar contenía su deseo por sostener al tez-blanca entre sus brazos, el profesionalismo de su papel como médico no elevaba sospechas algunas de su íntima relación o esa que él esperaba haber ya comenzado.

La abrupta despedida en Dressrosa no fue la mejor _confesión-advertencia-orden_ que dicto en su patética vida, aunque en su estado actual, Sanji creía que quien sostenía su mano mientras dormía podría ser Luffy.

Law le cuidaba, lo hizo desde que arribaron a Zou con tal rubio que caía en coma, el atardecer en que Sanji decidió ver a sus amigos en la cima del elefante fue cuando el veneno le ataco debido a que uso su **Sky Walk** sin recuperarse por completo.

En sus primeros días en el Thousand, Sanji contenía pocos recuerdos tras cada vez que dormía, al despertar preguntaba en donde estaba, con timidez correspondía ese beso que el moreno le dio antes de huir a la pelea contra Doflamingo.

Cada vez que despertaba, Law se estaba atento a recibir su gratitud.

**++H++**

-La función de su fuerza y técnicas se basa en su Haki, el cual se ajustó desde su nacimiento como un potenciador para sus oídos, por ello es que tardo en descubrirlo y usarlo en un segundo plano.- El peli-negro narraba la secuencia de su descubrimiento, incluyendo los secretos del cocinero.

-El veneno de los Vinsmoke se alimenta de su Haki solamente.- Cerca de la hora esperada Law se vistió con un par de shorts grises y una camisa lisa  amarilla, sin zapatos se introdujo en la habitación para guiar al _oji-rosa_ a un baño obligatorio. –Sin Haki _no escucha_ y sin poder sobre sus propios ojos le _es incapaz vernos_.-

Mientras Trafalgar empujaba y desvestía al tez-blanca, Robin le vigilaba con un perturbador par de manos con un ojo y oído en cada palma. –Esto de las frutas del diablo complicándome el trabajo….- Suspiro dejando abierta su opinión.

Sanji no protestaba verbalmente pero eso no significaba que luchaba contra las manos del cirujano, ni siquiera cuando Chopper le ayudaba se sentía como una figura de colección.

Nico se retiró, dándole al cocinero su respetada privacidad.

El agua de la tina se desbordaba al recibir el cuerpo desnudo del rubio, el mencionado dejo de protestar al ser sorprendentemente apaciguado con los labios del moreno, Water no le beso directamente, porque no contaba cuando era en la mejilla, mano o espalda.

Las manos del oji-rosa se aferraban a la orilla de la tina, sumergía su cabeza saliendo por aire sin abrir sus ojos. Trafalgar le jalo de su pierna izquierda para que el testarudo se ahogara.

-Bastardo.- Se quejó escupiendo el jabón que saboreo en el fondo.

-Sabes bien quien soy,- Abrió la regadera para molestarle aún más. Se metió junto a él tras filtrar toda el agua usada, ambos temblaban de frio ya que Blackleg le invito a inclinarse bajo la briza del agua.

Sanji se recostó contra él, cara a cara.

Los hilos dorados que percibía ya no amenazaban con asesinar al cirujano, esta vez jugaban sobre la cabeza del moreno dibujando sus rasgos. El oji-rosa no le dejo ir hasta que sus labios ardieran de tacto entre esos besos, esos que interrumpían lo que Law tenía por decirle sin que le entendiera, si tenía sus quejas ese era el momento de desahogarse.

-Vas a acostumbrarte a mas que estos beneficios,- Peinaba su flequillo de formas ridículas, -Al salir de aquí te llevare a mi sala preferida,- Recorría su espalda topándose con recientes cicatrices.

-Tirare esa horrible ropa que Ussop-ya trajo en tu maleta,- Contemplo su seleccionado cambio de prendas para cuando terminasen y salieran directo a la pesada operación que Trafalgar organizo sin el consentimiento del cocinero.

**Author's Note:**

> Vuelvo a dibujar hasta el 16 de diciembre, mientras tanto el fic estará sin las ilustraciones en las que pensé para él. perdón.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
